Investigation Phantom
by Jaybie Jarrett
Summary: Everybody talks about Danny Phantom and nobody can quite agree on whether he's a hero or a villain.  Hazel Winter decides that she's going to find out the truth behind Amity Park's mysterious defender.


Investigation Phantom

By

Jaybie Jarrett

Summary: Everybody talks about Danny Phantom and nobody can quite agree on whether he's a hero or a villain. Hazel Winter decides that she's going to find out the truth behind Amity Park's mysterious defender.

Chapter 1

Put The Past Behind You

A/N: Okay I know that many people may find it a little Sueish if the story is told from the viewpoint of an OC but bear with me. The whole point of this story is to show DP and Danny's actions from an outsider POV. I apologize for the name mistake. HoodieGurl is my dev art name.

I had stayed up the previous night putting the finishing touches on an article for the Raven's Perch, my school's newspaper and fell asleep at my desk. When I awoke I was actually a bit surprised to find myself in my bed. I figured I must have moved to my desk in the middle of the night. I continued getting ready stopping in between to type in things on my computer and print the final product. My mother was a novelist and I had tried to be like her. However I just could not write fiction for my life. When our class started doing current events I got interested in journalism. My mom and dad were both known for their creativity, but the only creative thing I could do was make friendship bracelets and belt loop barrettes. At least this way I could be known for something sort of similar.

"I swear you're going to grow up to be a workaholic" my brother said as he passed by my room. I just smiled and sighed. Josh didn't like anything he associated with working, including 'boring classes'. He preferred video games, baseball and acting.

"Don't you have your own bathroom Josh?" I asked. He shrugged and went on to his room. I tried brushing my hair a little bit. Looking in the mirror my hair looked kind of boring. Short, plain and brown. Minus the brown part that described me in a nutshell. I did try to liven things up with interesting clothes and cute jewelry. I thought it was nice but a few other girls said it was tacky. I've thought about adding some streaks in my hair to make it look a little more interesting. My mother said it was a lot of upkeep though, and it faded away anyway. I settled with a denim barrette I had made in middle school and a cute locket I had gotten at a flea market.

I started putting my notebooks in my bag for school when something fell out. Before I could catch it, my digital camera fell to the ground. "Oh crud." I picked it up and took another look at that last picture. It was from a year ago, Sam Manson's Bat Mitzvah. Sam and I went to the same church when we were little and used to play together. Then I didn't see her around as much. I eventually found out why when I went to Sam's house. I overheard a conversation between Sam and her parents. They didn't approve of my parents lifestyle and thought I was a bad influence. The way she always forced a smile around me and acted all polite suddenly made sense. Though to be honest I still didn't understand what I had done wrong. Only that my brother had once been seen buying some Dungeons and Dragons style dice game. Sam didn't agree but we sort of grew apart anyway. She invited me to her Bat Mitzvah where I met her friends Danny and Tucker. Danny was pretty nice but he seemed shy. Tucker and I had a debate over whether the movie version of Harry Potter went against the facts of the book. Since then I haven't seen her much. But I'm still thankful to Sam for sticking up for me.

Mom called so I stuffed the picture away in my notes and got ready for school. I grabbed a breakfast biscuit and ran out to catch the bus. During the bus ride I listened to the conversations around me hoping for interesting tidbits. I automatically filtered out what I knew was popular girl gossip. I couldn't care less about whose shirt was ugly and who was stealing boyfriends. I heard something about how the cafeteria might be trying a vegetarian menu.

"It's just the goth girl trying to shove her individuality down all our throats" one girl said.

"Yeah she doesn't want us to forget she's above us all" another said. I felt a little knot in my stomach. If this was even true, I'm sure Sam had a better reason for it. She could be a little forceful sometimes but she was never mean about it. Maybe she just wanted people to give it a try. Yes, that must be it. The knot loosened a little. It was probably a rumor anyway. Some guys started tossing a football around. When I got to the school I went straight to the head of the school newspaper and turned in my article.

"Thank you Ms. Winter" the teacher said. I went along to my classes. Everything was normal for a while until lunch. The knot from this morning twisted when I saw the lunch line. I felt like I had froze until someone bumped into me.

"Do you _mind_?" I turned to see Valerie and Star behind me. Star's shirt had grass and dirt all over it.

"Sorry!" I went to my seat deciding I would wait until the line was clear to get my food. I didn't feel like eating. I started working on some column ideas. I had been working on some of these for a while now. One was an article about how literature has affected our society for the last fifty years. I had been doing research for weeks and spent afternoons in the library to work on it. It was originally an extra credit thing for Mr. Lancer but the more I worked on it the more I got into it. When the food fight started I was going over my writing looking for mistakes. I scrambled to get my things together and in my bag so I could leave when someone bumped the table. A milk carton tipped over and spilled all over my handwritten notes making the ink run.

"No!" I tried drying the notes with my sleeve but the damage was already done. I felt like I could cry. All that work was gone.

"Hazel, quit freaking out" I looked up at the voice. Josh stood using his bookbag to block the incoming dirt clods.

"Shut up! You have no idea how hard I worked on this!" I said.

"You take school way too seriously" he said. I just gathered up all my papers and stuffed them into my bag holding back tears. "I hate you sometimes!" I ran out of the room holding my papers close. I felt kind of bad about what I said to Josh. But he just didn't care about anything except roles in plays. Why couldn't he understand that everyone isn't as cool and easygoing as he was? The Raven's Perch and Journalism mattered to me. Even if he thought it was stupid he could at least respect it. I slowed down for a few moments to calm myself. As I passed by an empty hallway I saw the strangest thing.

A big meat monster and a white haired boy were fighting. For a moment I thought I must be dreaming or seeing things and I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. The boy dodged the meat monster's attack. In the corner of my eye I noticed someone I knew: Sam Manson.

"This could not be happening" I thought.


End file.
